Hex
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: A new Titans memeber has woven his spell over beast boy but will love last or will something more Sinster get in thier way
1. Hex attack

It was a bright morning in Jump City were the Teen Titans were currently holding trials for new members since the crime rate were up and even the Titans East didn't help much.

"Okay don't call us we'll call you" said Robin as a girl who teleport only a foot away

"Okay this is how you a boost" said Starfire

"A bust and yeah I have never seen such pathetic powers did you see sonic girl she barely crack a window" said Beast Boy

"Maybe we will have better luck tomorrow gang"

"Yes we shall be victorious in finding a new friend"

"Yeah well let's get to bed it's almost midnight" said Raven

"Aww but the night is the most fun ha ha"

"Whose there Titans get ready" said Robin in leader mode

An aura of dark purple appeared and a tall young man with long luxurious black hair appeared "No need Robin I come in peace"

The Titans looked at the newcomer everything about him

screamed VILLAIN he wore a tight leather shirt and pants along with dark purple knee high boots in fact all his clothes were that color.

His hair was tie into a ponytail and reached his waist his were a hypnotic green.

"Stat your business"

"My name is Raven Nevermore my codename is Hex I am an accomplished witch and I want to be a Teen Titan"

"Okay powers and skills"

"Spells and sorcery I know all types of Dark and White magic mostly shadow and chaos magic"

Robin raise an eyebrow "Right let's see what you got

Hex simled "Starfire this is only an Illusion watch now Illusion Dillusion"

At first nothing then Star screamed "Oh friends there is fire everywhere we must make with the haste"

"Star there is no fire clam down it's only an spell" said Raven

"She's right Removeus"

"Huh friends I thought but where"

"It's a only a spell not one many can do"

"My magic is very powerful"

"So any physical attacks?" asked Cyborg

Hex grinned "Why yes Psychic Blast"

A wave of energy hit the wall demolishing it immediately but repair itself soon after.

"So am I in?"

"On a trial basis come on we'll show you were you'll sleep" said Raven looking at this new boy she didn't trust him one not after what happen with Terra but everyone else seemed taken with him especially Robin and Beast Boy though they didn't what he was though she did.

Friend Hex please follow me" said Starfire

"Here allow me Shadow Transit"

Darkness swallowed them and then they all saw they were in front of an unmarked door which had been Terra's room

"Whoa remind me never to ask you for a ride" said Beast Boy looking sick

"Hmm I will keep that in mind night" said Hex as he walked though the door Raven followed or tried to wanting to have a talk with but the door was sealed with a spell


	2. Past Revealed

Okay a much longer chaphetr and Hex's past is Revealed hope it's good and thanks to all my reveiwers this one is for you.

Beast Boy looked around Hex's room "Man talk about decoration you and Raven should have strange taste in style strange and creepy

"I'll have you know creepy and strange were the Rage back at Cloud Tower

"Where?"

"My old school Cloud Tower Academy for witches my favorite place in fact here Transportus Magixus" said Hex

In seconds the duo were in a very spooky looking meadow

this place would be perfect for a slasher movie

"Where are we?" questioned Beast boy

"In Thorn Valley and there she is Cloud Tower"

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder a huge castle stood over a mountaintop looking fierce and scary

"Yep definitely creepy" said Beast Boy this place gave him the creeps

"Hey why do they call you Beast Boy" asked Hex

Beast Boy grinned and instead of telling him he show him in a blink of the eye he became a lion letting out a loud roar

"Wicked so cool not many witches can do that with out a spell here watch"

Hex raised his arms and chanted

__

Bestia Animo

Bestio Bestietta

Bestio Anifornum

In a matter of seconds Hex transformed into a loin himself though he was of normal color

"Whoa cool you know it's nice having another animal to talk to" said Beast Boy

"Well the problem is for the moment at least for I can only turn in a one animal at a time" Growled Hex

"That's okay I find your human form very attractive anyway"

Beast Boy froze Oh Shit great now he thinks I am freak

"Well I have never been flattered so Beast Boy" said Hex bushing

Their moment however was short for Robin called "Titans we have a security breach"

"Oh well Beast Darling we may have to continue our little date some other time"

"Date?"

Back in Titians Tower

"I Control Freak have defeated the Titans and have taken over the tower"

He raised his remote giving it a click seven powerful TV monsters appeared "Go Find Beast Boy and destroy him"

"Darkness Wave"

A wave of dark magic hit Control Freak who went into the nearest wall

"What?

Who are you wait Raven Robin Starfire Beast Boy Cyborg no I never seen you before"

"I am the King of Shadows and Dark magic Optical Darkness"

Hex appeared out nowhere and cast his spell which on contact turns a person temporally blind

"Hey who turn out lights?"

"Nice a hand here's eight" said Beast Boy as he changed into a octopus and grabbed Control Freak

"Hex, take his remote quick" said Raven

"Accio remote"

The remote came to Hex whose spell then destroyed it

He turned to Control Freak "Incarcerous there now those should hold him.

"Great now can you release us" said Cyborg

"Relashio"

Everyone was soon free of their binds

"So who is that?" said Hex pointing to Control Freak

"No one too Dangerous but tonight he snuck up on us and

binds up different sources of confinements" said Robin

"But thanks to you friend Hex we have defeated him once more" said Starfire

"Yeah nice spell casting glad you where here you and Beast Boy" said Cyborg

Raven turned to Control Freak who was muttering pitifully

"What are we gonna do about him?" she said

"Leave it me Geminio"

Two identical versions of the young man stood before them

The real Hex pointed to the pitiful Villain "Take him to Jail and make sure he stays there"

The two nodded grabbed the man and vanished

The clocked stroke midnight

"Man I hope there is no one else in the Tower cause I would like a full night's sleep" grumbled Beast Boy

"I'll do another spell to make sure Homenum Revelio"

Nothing

"I didn't feel nothing" said Raven

Hex Grinned "Good then there is no one is the Tower I

guess we can all sleep good tonight"

Robin nodded " Good job Hex will you follow me to my office I want you to upload your details into our database"

Hex nodded and follow Robin into a large off room study it was a little creepy coated in paper maps and oddly several versions of the same mask, black and orange, some burnt and broken, one whole and perfect, and other memorabilia reminding Robin of Slade.

In the shadows swamping the back of the room a suit stood in a glass case, the same colors again, black and orange with steel settings, and the stylized S marking the chest.

"Hey I know these seem familiar?" he said

Robin just shook his head and Hex let it go

" Ok Hex this is my study, normally its locked, but it's the most secure and bug free place in the city, I thought it was the right place for you to talk about yourself."

"I can guarantee that nothing on earth can hear you in here except me. All of your information will go into your secure file, only I will have access when you're a full member, you'll get a code and you will have full access to your files"

Hex nodded "Okay well first off my full name is Darcy Rowan Trix I use Raven to cover my true family heritage I am a descendant

of an ancient Coven knowen as the Ancestral Witches or better known as the Three Ancestresses though my father my mother was the Witch Demon/Goddess

Hecate"

"The goddess of the underworld and of witches?"

"No that is her great aunt no my mother was worse she was the Queen of evil she has many servants but um no I was born with power to control all forms of Darkness and I was trained in the Art of seduction. see I am no normal witch I am a Enchanter"

At robin's looked Hex continued

"Now Enchanters/ Enchantresses were among the most powerful of witches, but not for the reasons one would expect. Our spells tended to concentrate on beauty enhancement, light/darkness and mind-control. They were all extremely beautiful and used their beauty and magic to extract money and information from their victims."

"And you do more then that?"

"Yes my magic dose more then sexual power since my mother is goddess my power also allows me to control more then a person's mind I can control their souls as well."

Robin looked at the other male "And where on the side of evil?"

"Yes from the time I was born I know only two witches Icy she is a witch who power is of the ice and Stormy she creates and controls storms" said Hex with a laugh

"So you three where named after your precise power Icy dose winter attack, you know dark spells and Stormy is a storm witch am I right?"

"Sort of see no one knows what power a child has until one uses them but I was named after my grandmother who use dark magic as I do but since I was born I was taught to be evil and boy was I all though school me and my coven sister where the most feared we went in order Icy the oldest was the leader I the middle child was the planner and most calm and competent and stormy was the muscle"

Hex stopped and took a breath "My mother and father since my birth did not speak much but it was on my thirteenth birthday I learned something horrible I was to be a bride for him Trigon and bear him children"

Tears came down his cheeks and Robin handed him tissue

"But why he had Raven?"

"Raven had a good human mother like the rest of his sired children but if they where to be born to me a half demonic witch"

"Then odds are they would be evil id that you left?"

"No at the time I was ecstatic I was chosen to bear a powerful child of one of the most evil and powerful demons alive but then one day I met a prophetess who like me shared a common thing her father was a demon and she showed me a future of death and darkness and creature who kills for the fun of it no one not even me where speared"

He stopped again "Can get some water please thanks well I found out that I was to birth the Messiah of Death and destruction and of cause they neglected to tell me"

"And this Messiah what is he?" asked Robin 'Sounds like Trigon all over again'

Hex got up and moved around "It's an old witch's tale when a powerful witch and demon mate from that union a demon of great and dark power will arise and bring silence and death to all worlds"

"And Trigon is that demon"

Hex nodded "And I am that witch"

Now Robin was concerned "Any way to stop it"

"Well they say the witch of the tale is born every thousand years on Halloween but if that witch has sex and is impregnated by someone else then The Messiah can't be born as the witch must be fresh in other words a pure virgin when I resfuse to be his bride they said it was a hononr and my duty to so in other words I have no choice I bet they word hold me down while Trigon fucks me"

Robin looked at the time it was Two am "Okay we can warp this up and don't worry Trigon won't find you Raven killed him a year ago"

Hex grinned "Thanks but it's not him I am worried bout it's my family"

They walked outside the study where Robin offered to walked him to his room

"So um Hex are you doing something tomorrow I mean you wanna grab a slice" asked Robin

Hex gave a smile "Sorry I am um busy but thanks huh?"

He had opened his door to see Baest boy standing there.

'Like he is waiting on me how cute like a puppy' thought Hex

"Beast Boy what you doing?" aske Robin his leader voice evident

"I uh came to return his book thanks Hex" said Beast boy

It was a book of spells and in a different language as they both could see

"Sorry Beast boy I forgot to spell it so you could read it" said Hex walking into the room "Thanks Robin Colloportus"

The door closed and was magically locked

Beast Boy looked at him "Um sorry I was in your room"

"No problem listen I am going shopping tomorrow wanna come?"

"Sure where to" asked Beast Boy

"Knockturn Alley I need to go to Borgin and Burkes for potions items" said Hex

"And they sell them and other magic"

"Yeah some very powerful Dark magic but I am not interested in those"

Hex went to his book slef "Here this is a book you might like"

Beast boy read the tilted

****

The Dark Arts For Beginners

Beast boy left the room feeling like he was on a cloud once he was in his room he looked at the first chapter

The **Dark Arts**, also known as **Dark magic**, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm. The Dark Arts encompass many spells and actions ranging from The Unforgivable Curses which are the three most powerful and sinister spells known to the race of Homo Magi to hatching Basilisk a poisonous snake whose stare is deadly.

There were a list of Dark Charms to demon summoning one he was interested in was one called The Conjunctivitis Curse which causes irritation in the target's eyes, causing them to swell shut.

"Neat I wonder if Hex will show me some of these spells"

They also where listed as well

**Curses**

A curse is a magic spell used with the intention of causing harm, control, or terror over others. Curses are commonly used during duels

****

List of Curses:

The Blasting Curse

The Cruciatus Curse

The Full Body-Bind Curse

There was also a list of charms and spells but Beast boy was too tried to keep on reading he closed the book and went to sleep.

Meanwhile in another dimension two young witches where hanging around their lair

However one of them was pissed beyond piss

"How dare that bastard leave the coven he is the third point our full magic is useless without him"

"Chill Icy we will get him back"

Icy wore a top of light blue and has a collar. Her skirt is light blue with a string of diamond shaped accessories hung over it. She wore high laced light blue boots

Her long white hair is tied up into a high ponytail. She has two strands of hair curled up and laid over her shoulder.

She has light blue eye makeup

She looked over at Stormy

she wore a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt and maroon platform high-heeled sandals

She was always known for her frizzy hair shaped like a storm cloud

.

"Look you know as well as I do that if they find out what they will do to us freeze us and hit us with every spell they will think of"

"Well you're the leader witch think of something"

The room got very cold very suddenly

"DON'T YOU THINK I HAVEN'T BEEN TRYING" shouted Icy

"Hey don't shout at me it's not my fault he deflected and went goody-goody on us" said Stormy storm clouds gathering

Then it hit them

"Why not wait for him to use magic we will trace him that way" said Icy

"Right and then wait how will we change his mind?"

"Look Strom in a week our coven and the demons will be here all we have to do is hold him here till they arrive"

Stormy grinned "Perfect so now the spell to track him"

"And so we will be the most powerful witches in the know realms".

Okay second chapter done sorry no smut yet next one hopefully will bye for now.


End file.
